Él
by luna-maga
Summary: "-Si apostara ganaría la lotería mágica. ¿Quieres saber cuál hubiera sido la apuesta, Granger?"  Dolor y lujuria. Hermione nunca creyó que sería capaz de traicionar todos sus principios.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: todo es de JK salvo estas palabras.

Sí, ya sé. Todavía no subí el final de "El brujo blanco", pero ya sale, ¡lo juro!

Mientras tanto, se pueden entretener con esta historia. Espero que la disfruten.

La música, como siempre, está en andandolaluna punto blogspot punto com

Voy a aprovechar para contestar los reviews y hacer algunas aclaraciones. En principio, los que buscan historias de este fandom encontrarían este fic en particular si en la búsqueda pusieran sólo el nombre de Hermione Granger. Como lo que más buscamos para leer es el pairing Dr/Hr, le agregué a Draco porque de algún modo está presente en esta historia.

Ya le contesté a **Lorein20**, pero voy a decir algo acá no todo:

La idea es que los lectores se confundan un poco, que no sepan muy bien de quién se está hablando. Algunos sospecharán. Entonces surgirá la duda, pero tal vez no logré el efecto tal y como lo quería!

El punto es que yo no quería mencionar el nombre de la persona con la que mantiene sexo hasta el final.

En ninguno de mis fics escribo la palabra flashback para referir el pasado porque entiendo que los lectores se dan cuenta por las propias señales discursivas. Sos la primera persona que dice algo al respecto, lo tendré en cuenta.

Muchas gracias por comentar, voy a releer la historia y voy a agregar un dato para ver si de esa manera quedan más claras las cosas.

Gracias otra vez! Ah!, el fic es este no hay más, la historia se acabó acá. Es un one-shot.

**Rozz**: creo que con lo anterior te contesté! Gracias :)

**Wonderwall**: gracias!

Gracias a las personas que agregaron "Él" a favoritos y a todos los que la leyeron y no comentaron.

* * *

Ella chasqueó la lengua disgustada. Esa maldita lechuza le daba más dolores de cabeza que satisfacciones, sin embargo no podía deshacerse de ella. Él la había dejado a su cuidado diez años atrás. Poco después de las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo de su sexto año en la escuela de magia y hechicería.

"_Dime, Granger, qué dirías si te regalo mi lechuza", _recordó Hermione. _"Pues te diría que la guardes donde te quepa, no quiero tu condenada lechuza"_. Pero la aceptó porque como bien le dijo Draco, _"ya que no aceptas diamantes, al menos acepta a Minerva, está viva, es muy inteligente y tiene un carácter de los mil demonios. Es igualita a ti"_. Y salió corriendo antes de que el pesado tomo de "Historia de Hogwarts" se estrellara contra su espalda. Odiaba que se llamara Minerva, le hacía pensar en su profesora de Transformaciones. Le parecía un insulto a la pobre mujer que un animal llevara su nombre. Sobre todo porque sabía que Malfoy eligió ese nombre sólo para molestarla. Con todo, ella no hizo tanto escándalo por el pequeño murciélago de Parvati llamado Snape. La palabra _"hipócrita"_, susurrada con voz ronca contra su oído por unos labios pálidos y fríos que conseguían acalorarla en menos de un segundo, también se coló en su mente. Draco. Siempre Draco.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando aventar esos pensamientos y la endiablada lechuza que no aparecía. Debía mandar esa carta. Debía parar con esos encuentros. ¡Por Merlín, si era enfermizo! ¡Si ni siquiera lo amaba! Y tampoco él a ella, gracias a los cielos. Quiso pero no pudo evitar volver a sumergirse en el pasado. Una sonrisa apareció en su semblante, iluminándolo. Sin embargo no alcanzó a recrear ese momento porque una voz grave y tersa la interrumpió. Siempre aparecía así, de golpe. Se deslizaba tan silenciosa e imperceptiblemente que la hacía saltar cada insufrible vez.

-Si apostara ganaría la lotería mágica. ¿Quieres saber cuál hubiera sido la apuesta, Granger?

-No me interesa. Dónde está Minerva –preguntó con hastío.

-Apostaría a que esa sonrisa no tiene nada que ver conmigo –continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado-. Por cierto, la pobre lechuza está descansando. Esos largos viajes que la obligas a hacer…

-Debemos parar –gruñó por lo bajo la castaña- lo que hacemos no tiene nombre. ¡Está mal! ¿Qué haces? Suéltame. Ahora –silabeó con la furia hirviendo en su mirada.

-Sabes que no puedo ni quiero soltarte. Me he hecho un adicto a ti. ¿Quién lo diría? –pero su mirada atormentada desmentía sus palabras. Porque en ellos luchaban el deseo y la impotencia. No otra cosa. No ternura. No comprensión. Y sin duda, no amor. Era como si Granger fuera un ancla, lo único que lo sostenía atado a esta tierra. Por eso cada gesto hacia ella era desesperado.

Desde que la encontró, almorzando una tarde de primavera en un pequeño restó de _la rive gauche_, que no pudo dejar de buscarla. Sobre todo por la reacción que provocó en la joven Gryffindor.

No la había reconocido al principio. Sólo miraba a una mujer bella con la mirada perdida en el Sena mientras la brisa removía sus rizos. Ella también lo vio. Fue justo en el momento en que se apartó con impaciencia un mechón de pelo de la cara. Había girado la cabeza y se quedó con la mano congelada en el aire. Recortado contra el sol, se dio cuenta de que ella entrecerró los ojos para observarlo mejor. La vio levantarse a los trompicones y acercarse a él como si fuera un fantasma. Sólo que cuando estuvo a menos de un tiro de distancia cerró los ojos y se arrojó a sus brazos. _"Eres tú. No. Es imposible. No puedes ser tú"_, la oía musitar contra su pecho. La sintió inspirar profundamente, como si quisiera grabar su olor, viril, fresco, en la memoria. Y al instante se estremeció por los pequeños besos húmedos que dejaba en cada porción de piel descubierta. La sintió restregarse sutilmente pero sin pudor demandando algo que sabía que no podían tener frente a tanto público. Sin embargo, así como se acercó y lo abrazó, se echó hacia atrás como si hubiera sido repelida. Y nada más lejos de las intenciones del rubio que ansió retenerla. No sólo por las sensaciones despertadas al sur de su anatomía sino porque había avivado en él sepultadas ganas de afecto. No, afecto era una palabra demasiado grande. Compañía. Eso era. Quería más contacto que el que mantenía con las putas con las que satisfacía su hambre de sexo.

Ella se alejó rápidamente de él. Recogió sus cosas a las apuradas y aprovechando un momentáneo tumulto desapareció en las narices de Malfoy. Él se quedó allí. Quieto y pensativo. No le importó que un chiquillo le pisara un pie ni que su madre farfullara una disculpa mientras lo golpeaba con la cartera. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, más maquiavélica que de costumbre y se perdió con paso firme y elegante entre la gente.

…oOo…

Hermione parpadeó varias veces hasta que al fin pudo cortar la conexión que la unía al hombre frente a ella y que la obligó a revivir ese día fatal. Si había algo que no quería cristalizar en su mente era, justamente, el momento que marcó el inicio de todas sus desgracias.

-No vuelvas a meterme en tu mente –le recriminó con rabia- quiero borrar todo trazo de ese encuentro, Malfoy. ¡Aléjate de mí! –la voz salía estrangulada de entre sus dientes apretados y jadeante por el esfuerzo que hacía para soltarse del férreo agarre al que estaba sometida.

-Lo que no comprendo –dijo en tono casual- es por qué no están aquí tus amiguitos. Suponía que después de… a ver, déjame contar –y sonreía socarronamente mientras gesticulaba con los dedos de la mano libre-, sí, después de tres meses, la guardia dorada ya estaría aquí dispuesta a patearme el trasero de vuelta a…

Y como aflojó la sujeción de golpe, Hermione trastabilló. La fuerza del impulso le impidió mantener el equilibrio y se cayó. Golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de una mesa baja de madera de cerezo y soltó un grito de dolor.

-Bastardo –murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada-. Quítate.

Play ...oOo... Three Days Grace – Pain ...oOo... Play

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño. Él iba detrás tarareando una canción que, cantada por él, era una bofetada. Se miró en el espejo. Amplias ojeras violetas demacraban su rostro. Ni un vestigio de la antigua leona. Su mirada opaca hacía juego con un permanente rictus de desconsuelo y remordimiento. Como si fuera poco, un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba caliente y espeso por su sien. Lo tocó y se llevó la mano a la boca. Él la miraba desde el reflejo, el gris metálico de sus ojos la desafiaba. Y antes de pudiera hacer nada ya la estaba besando con fuerza en el cuello, la mordía y apretaba sus senos mientras le arrancaba la blusa. Con la otra mano le levantaba la pollera y la metía entre sus bragas. Bruscamente tomó el pequeño capullo entre sus dedos y lo estrujó. Hermione gritó adolorida. Y como si esa fuera la señal que él estaba esperando, suavizó todos sus movimientos. Sus besos se hicieron galantes, lamió donde antes mordió con fuerza y sus dedos, antes rudos, comenzaron a trazar lánguidos círculos en la delicada anatomía de su renuente compañera. Ella comenzó a jadear, de deseo esta vez. Y eso es lo que Hermione no podía entender, cómo podía rendirse a sus caricias toscas, apenas dulcificadas para lograr este violento contraste. Porque sabía que lo que él pretendía era humillarla, el gozaba con el dolor que le provocaba tanto como con los orgasmos que obtenía. Malfoy derramaba su semilla sobre ella, dentro de ella con un placer que excedía el propio acto. Y paradójicamente, no lo odiaba. No a él. Se odiaba a sí misma con fuerza inhumana. Pero cuando Malfoy le tiró del pelo logrando levantarle la barbilla para que se viera en el espejo, ella pudo ver a la zorra que la saludaba desde el fondo de su mirada. Entornó los ojos mientras se corría, el despiadado ser que la hacía gemir de placer y dolor a la vez era un maestro. Aprovechando los últimos espasmos del orgasmo de la castaña, Malfoy sacó su miembro y jugó con él entre las nalgas. Pero ella sabía que no iba a hacer nada por allí, no en ese momento. Primero quería empalarla como si ella fuera una perra. Y por Merlín que así le gustaba. A los dos.

La inclinó sobre el lavabo, le abrió las piernas y la penetró de una sola estocada. Tan fuerte y tan profunda que le hizo daño. Sacó todo el pene y lo volvió a meter. Así una y otra vez. La frente perlada por el sudor y una torcida sonrisa de satisfacción fue lo que vio en el espejo. Aún así, era un ¿amante? considerado. La volvió a tocar allí, en su centro, con mucha delicadeza y sólo arreció en sus caricias cuando la castaña empezó a pedir más. Malfoy adoraba esos momentos de total rendición. Exhausto después de su culminación, se apoyó en la espalda frágil de la mujer que recuperaba, de a poco, el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Sin darle la oportunidad de que escapara, la levantó en andas y la llevó al dormitorio. La acostó con cuidado y se tumbó sobre ella pero sin aplastarla. Tomó un mechón del rebelde pelo castaño y lo enredó entre sus dedos. Lo llevó hasta su nariz y lo olió con los ojos cerrados. Lo soltó al tiempo que los abría. Se perdió un instante en las pupilas de la muchacha, pero no demasiado. No quería sentir. Se decantó por una caricia salvaje sabiendo que no iba a lograr besarla por las buenas aún después de haberla hecho acabar dos veces. Con una mano le tomó las mejillas y apretó cada vez más fuerte hasta que logró hacerla entreabrir los labios, hasta hace unos instantes apretados en una delgada línea. Entonces, acercó su cara y lamió sus labios al tiempo que aflojaba la presión de su mano. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo iba a morder en represalia, aventuró la lengua en la boca de su magnífica oponente. Profundizó el beso hasta que logró ser correspondido. En sus propios términos. Ella avanzó, mordisqueó, hurgó, con la lengua en tanto clavaba sus uñas en la espalda.

Devastada pero díscola. Eso pensaba Malfoy mientras gemía bajo su control. Porque ella también lo controlaba aunque no fuera conciente de ello.

Siempre lo supo, desde que la vio, tantos años atrás, que ella estaba gobernada por un fuego implacable y generoso a la vez. Lo percibió en sus ojos, en los que destellaban una inteligencia y una determinación propias de una bruja de mucha más edad.

Un suspiro de pura impaciencia se escapó de sus labios y decidió que ya era hora de recuperar el mando. Se apartó de su boca para concentrar la suya en un pezón, pequeño y rosado. Una mano por debajo rodeando su estrecha cintura y la otra de a ratos estrujando un pecho o perdiéndose entre sus pliegues. Cuando se cansó de eso, bajó presuroso y se instaló entre la piernas de la Gryffindor. Desde allí levantó la vista para observarla. Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y pese a todo una lágrima rebelde surcaba su mejilla para perderse entre el pelo.

No perdió más tiempo y la empezó a chupar. Necesitaba distraerla, traerla de vuelta consigo, alejarla de esas lágrimas que lo quemaban –a él- como si fueran ácido.

Y lo logró, como un suave pero pétreo estoque su lengua se hundía en la oscura cavidad o danzaba en la feminidad de Hermione. Sus líquidos se derramaban calientes y salados y él los bebía con deleite. Ella se arqueaba contra su boca pidiendo más y él respondía introduciendo sus dedos. Roncos jadeos se escapaban de ambas gargantas, nombres murmurados con pasión, nombres ajenos, nombres verdaderos y aún así, nombres que no se correspondían con la realidad.

…oOo…

Estaban cursando su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, dos años después del fin de la derrota de Voldemort. Los considerables daños que sufrió el castillo, sumados al miedo que tardó en irse y a lo que costó encontrar a algunos mortífagos fugados, hicieron que el proceso de reconstrucción fuera lento.

Se habían implementado algunos cambios en el colegio. En principio, los chicos de séptimo de las cuatro casas, tomarían juntos todas las clases. Se había habilitado una torre y sus respectivos pasillos para alojarlos y la única división había sido la de género. Los chicos con los chicos y las chicas con las chicas. Incluso en el Gran Comedor compartían mesa. Lo mismo corría para la camada de Ginny, Luna y demás, que volverían a cursar su sexto año.

Así que allí estaban, si bien en extremos opuestos, sentados a la misma mesa.

Era San Valentín. Esa fría mañana encontró a Hermione bajo una lluvia de delicados pétalos blancos y rojos. En pleno Gran Salón. A la hora del desayuno. Frente a los atónitos alumnos de todas las casas que se preguntaban en qué momento la famosa Hermione no-tengo-tiempo-para tener-una vida porque ya vienen los Éxtasis- Granger se había conseguido una pareja/novio y/o similar que le hacía tal demostración de afecto frente a todo el alumnado. Sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta que la persona en cuestión no era el pelirrojo Weasley que estaba rojo de furia y miraba a Harry Potter quien a su vez le devolvía una mirada de "te lo dije".

Pero eso no fue todo. Antes de que los últimos pétalos dejaran de caer sobre una atontada Hermione, un vociferador, con voz grave y sensual, declamaba de cara a la chica: "Eres agua y fuego a la vez. Te amo, Granger".

El silencio en el Gran Salón era expectante y tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Los ojos iban de Granger, a Malfoy. Esa noticia sería comentada durante semanas.

Todo había empezado mientras cursaban sexto. Tanto insistió Harry con que Malfoy era un mortífago que consiguió que Ron y Hermione se pusieran tan paranoicos como él. La diferencia es que la castaña no descansó hasta salir de sospechas. En el proceso, fue viendo como el Slytherin se derrumbaba poco a poco y ella llegó a la conclusión de que, mortífago o no, él también era una persona y estaba sufriendo. E, increíblemente, Draco aceptó la silenciosa compañía que la leona le ofreció. Le contó que llevaba la marca, que al principio, llevado por el odio y la sed de venganza –al fin y al cabo, por culpa del Trío su padre estaba en Azkaban y su madre amenazada de muerte-, se sintió grande y poderoso hasta que se dio cuenta que el precio era demasiado alto. Y todo para ser tratado como un esclavo. "La desobediencia al Lord se paga con dolor, Granger", le había dicho Draco y le mostró su cuerpo pálido y enjuto lleno de cicatrices.

Empezaron una extraña relación. Hermione derribó defensa tras defensa. Casi podría decirse que fue como descubrir la forma escondida en un bloque de mármol. Hasta que lo logró. Draco Malfoy quedó desenmascarado frente a los maravillados ojos de Hermione. Ante ella se reveló una persona apasionada, ya tormentosa, ya apacible. Pero sepultada bajo gélidas capas de soberbia. Un ser torturado por el peso de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Leal con sus afectos. Porque si de algo estaba segura Hermione era de que Draco Malfoy podía amar y cuando lo hacía comprometía toda su esencia. Tenía dos caras como Janus, el dios de las puertas, los comienzos y los finales. Una, la que mostraba al mundo y otra, la escondía a todos y a sí mismo. Y allí estaba la castaña, en el intersticio, donde inicio y fin se tocaban invitándola a traspasar la puerta y caminar hacia lo desconocido de la mano de un personaje tan enigmático como terrenal.

Ella no tenía nada que esconder, pero pudo ser apreciada sin prejuicios por el rubio, entonces él pudo captar todo lo que antes se negó a ver: calidez, inteligencia, fuego, belleza, y luz. Para Draco, Granger ardía en una hoguera inextinguible y eso la convertía en una ninfa hipnotizante. Pero también tenía dos características que le fascinaban del agua, podía ser tempestuosa y serena. Si alguien le pidiera describirla en dos palabras, serían esas dos: agua y fuego. Y se enamoró. Total y perdidamente.

Al cabo de un tiempo dejaron de ocultarse. Ella y Ron habían decidido salvar su amistad a seguir insistiendo como pareja porque potenciaban lo peor de cada uno, en cambio como amigos se complementaban. Aún así, Ron casi se muere del disgusto cuando se anotició de la aventura de Hermione con Malfoy, tal y como él calificaba al vínculo de la leona y la serpiente.

Con gracia y tenacidad superaron la resistencia de sus amigos. Porque para algunos era muy difícil olvidar años de insultos y desprecios. Se fueron a vivir juntos mientras duró la reconstrucción y de esa manera llegaron a su último año en Hogwarts.

Todo parecía indicar que para todos ellos se habría un horizonte de merecida felicidad, porque se la habían ganado con sudor y lágrimas pero no fue así.

En un confuso episodio alguien había asesinado a Draco. Un grupo de enmascarados, sospechaban que eran mortífagos que lograron escapar antes de ser juzgados, se aparecieron en la pequeña casa que Draco y Hermione tenían en las afueras de Londres. De casualidad, ella no estaba allí. La familia de magos que vivía en la casa contigua, alertó de inmediato al Ministerio; y aunque llegaron casi al instante, los aurores no pudieron darles caza porque, como si hubieran hecho un pacto con el mismísimo Satán, se desvanecieron en el aire luego de una persecución en la que los acorralaron más de una vez.

Lo increíble fue que el cadáver de Draco también desapareció.

Harry y Ron no sabían cómo darle la noticia a Hermione. Se había quedado sola en el mundo. No tenía más familia que ellos dos y el resto de los Weasley porque algo falló cuando quiso devolverle la memoria a sus padres. Incapaces de recordar su vida pasada, la castaña, estremecida de dolor, los dejó en Australia.

Pasado el tiempo, ella se rehizo, tenía un poderoso motivo por el cual luchar. Y sus amigos no la abandonaban jamás. Con los años hasta pudo volver a formar una pareja. Era alguien ajeno al mundo mágico, él sabía que ella era bruja y que no lo amaba, él tampoco a ella, pero estaban bien juntos, sin presiones, sin pasión desmesurada, llevaban una vida tranquila y monótona, justo lo que Hermione quería. Rutina. "Hola cariño, qué tal tu día", "excelente, ¿y el tuyo?", la cena, hacer el amor cuando tocaba y jadear un orgasmo sereno. Nada altisonante. Nada que le hiciera recordar que alguna vez estuvo viva, vibrando de amor y deseo dispuesta a llevarse el mundo por delante.

Y todo eso se desbarató luego de un mes en Francia. Había ido en misión oficial. El Ministro le había encomendado una difícil negociación con su par francés. Llevaba allí treinta días cuando lo encontró en la Rive Gauche. Y ya habían pasado tres desde entonces. No lo podía creer. Maldito infame.

Pero lo que sea que tuvieran ella lo iba a cortar de cuajo. Lo haría. Se estaba odiando a sí misma y el asco que sentía le impedía comer. Se estaba convirtiendo en una sombra de sí misma y… Debía pararlo, ya.

…oOo…

Play .:. Scary fragile –Butterfly Boucher .:. Play

Jadeaba contra su cuello, lo mordía con saña. Él la penetraba con acometidas furiosas mientras le tiraba del pelo en un intento de obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No puedo parar –rugía él con voz enardecida de lujuria y algo parecido a la culpa-, te necesito, te deseo. No te dejaré ir.

Ella rogaba, lloraba, gritaba y se retorcía mitad por pura lascivia y la otra mitad porque de verdad quería desaparecer de debajo de ese cuerpo que la torturaba y le daba placer a la vez. "¡Oh, por Dios, cómo podía parecerse tanto y a la vez ser tan distinto!", clamaba dentro de su mente martirizada.

En el último espasmo del orgasmo, debilitada, rota y angustiada, susurró "tengo un hijo". Tenía la mirada fija en el techo, lágrimas silenciosas bajaban por sus ajadas mejillas, las manos apretadas en puños. Respiraba agitadamente y parecía a punto de colapsar.

Él la miró espantado. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Actuaba como si estuviera enajenado. La miraba como si recién en ese instante se hubiera dado cuenta de que la estuvo profanando sistemáticamente cada vez que la tocaba.

Aún así, antes de marcharse, giró para verla. Ella seguía estática, tanto que perecía que había dejado de respirar.

-Sabrás de mí –le dijo.

-Te mataré –dijo ella con tono monocorde- es una promesa.

A la semana comenzaron a llegar frascos con pociones revitalizadoras, potes de ungüentos mágicos para la piel, cestas con frutas y pequeñas bandejas con cupcakes.

Hermione se desconcertó. No sabía qué significaba todo eso pero decidió que debía recuperar fuerzas. Las necesitaría para enfrentarse a él.

Enseguida empezó a recuperar peso y tersura. Sólo sus ojos parecían cuencas vacías.

Siguió con su trabajo, más eficaz que nunca, y cuando ya parecía que todo había quedado atrás, encontró una nota en la mesa del living del departamento donde estaba viviendo.

_**Esta es la última poción que te entrego, si quieres olvidar parte o todo de lo que hemos vivido, tómala. Sea lo que sea que hagas, no dejes que tu estúpida conciencia hable por ti. **_

_**No me arrepiento de nada y al mismo tiempo me siento avergonzado. Es difícil explicar los extraños anhelos que despertaste en mí. **_

_**No mereces mi muerte. Si sabes lo que te conviene irás esta medianoche a la Puerta de Bradenburgo. Allí descubrirás cuál es el próximo paso. Y recuerda: no mereces mi muerte.**_

Ruin. Miserable. Maldito bastardo. Lo mataría con sus propias manos. Por supuesto que merecía su muerte y lo haría ella misma. ¿Y conciencia? Ella ya no tenía ni siquiera algo parecido a una conciencia, él la había aniquilado a fuerza de perversa lujuria.

A la medianoche, envuelta en una capa oscura con una capucha que le ocultaba el rostro, Hermione Granger esperaba en las sombras del lugar consignado.

La noche estaba extrañamente quieta y silenciosa. Con la varita empuñada con fuerza, ella esperaba expectante.

En eso lo ve aparecer de la nada, alto, elegante, soberbio. Su capa ondeaba con la brisa y el brillo metálico de sus ojos refulgía como estrellas. Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, los ve llegar. Harry y Ron. Se acercan a él y lo envuelven en ataduras mágicas. Sería trasladado a Londres donde lo esperaba un juicio. El Wizengamot no dudaría en aplicar el peso implacable de la ley. Esta vez el padre de Draco Malfoy no escaparía del beso del dementor.

Y ella recuerda. Las palabras de Lucius resuenan en su mente: _no mereces mi muerte_.

-¡Hermione! –gritaron a la vez sus amigos- él nos dijo que estarías aquí. Nos dio esto, dijo que es importante que lo leas. Y que te acompañemos.

Hermione les quitó el papel de las manos. Ni siquiera los saludó y ellos estaban tan conmocionados que no les importó.

"Ve a Magdeburg", rezaba el papel, "busca el Monasterio Unser Lieben Frauen y pregunta por el hermano Bartholomew.

Extraño poder el de la memoria, algunos necesitan olvidar y otros recordar. Ya está hecho".

Hermione lloraba. Lo supo en cuanto lo leyó. En una mano apretaba el frasco de poción para olvidar que tenía en un bolsillo de la túnica. Al final, resultó que él la conocía más de lo que pensaba. Nunca iba a lograrlo si no sacaba de su mente esas imágenes. Seleccionó con cuidado ciertas impresiones y las convirtió en una representación tolerable para su conciencia y después de eso apuró un trago de la poción antes de que sus amigos pudieran impedírselo.

Abrazó a sus amigos y les dijo:

-Vamos a buscar al hermano Bartholomew. Vamos a buscar a Draco.

* * *

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado!

Besos


	2. ACLARACIÓN

Bueno, es realmente bochornoso explicar un fic, pero me tengo que rendir ante la evidencia que ustedes me demuestran: lo debo haber escrito muy mal. Transcribo la respuesta al review de **Sabaana**, creo que con ello no hay más nada que agregar.

_A ver, realmente creí que la línea temporal se había entendido. En sexto año Draco le regala la lechuza, eso es a fines del 96 (recordá que los años en Hogwarts son sept, oct, nov y dic de un año, en este caso 96 y en, feb, mar, ab, may, jun del siguiente en este caso 97), en el transcurso del 97-98 ellos no cursan 7º porque están buscando los horrcruxes y la batalla final es en abril o mayo del 98 no me acuerdo bien ahora. _

_Qué hizo Draco en ese sexto año, no lo sé, no fijé mi atención en eso, pero sin duda no anduvo tratando de matar a Dumbledore porque sino no habría habido acercamiento a Hermione. Qué hizo en ese año en que ella anduvo con Harry y Ron, sólo lo puedo suponer, tampoco me interesó esa parte._

_Luego de la batalla el colegio queda destruido por lo tanto se demoran dos años en reconstruirlo. Ellos empiezan a cursar en septiembre del 2000. Entre el final de la batalla y septiembre del 2000 vivieron juntos._

_Un grupo de enmascarados entre los que estaba Lucius, le hacen creer a todo el mundo que Draco fue asesinado. Por obvias razones no podía decir que entre esos enmascarados estaba Lucius, porque la intención era que ustedes se preguntaran con qué Malfoy estaba Hermione, si Draco estaba vivo o muerto, qué demonios pasaba ahí._

_La intención de Lucius al llevarse a su hijo y hacerlo pasar por muerto era simple revancha y crueldad. Su hijo desobedeciendo mandatos familiares, negándose a ser mortífago, dando la espalda a siglos de tradición. Y no lo hizo 10 años después sino cuando finalizaron el 7º año, en el 2001._

_La historia se maneja en el presente, esos diez años después del sexto año. Estamos hablando del año 2007 (yo supuse que sabemos que el sexto año trascurrió entre el sep del 96 y junio del 97 y sabiendo eso les iba a resultar fácil seguir la línea temporal) y en los recuerdos de Hermione que son tres: cuando le regala la lechuza (fines del 96), el día de San Valentín en 7º (feb 2001), y cuando hacen creer que lo matan (algún momento entre fines de julio y antes de la navidad del 2001)._

_En el 2007 Hermione viaja a Francia por trabajo y se tiene que quedar ahí. Allí lo encuentra a Lucius. Lo ve a contraluz y cree que es Draco. Se acerca a él y se da cuenta que no. Pero no lo aclara._

_Entra en una relación sadomasoquista, no sospecha que Draco está vivo. Cuando ya no puede sostener esa situación le confiesa a Lucius que tiene un hijo, pero si decía que el hijo era de Draco ustedes se iban a dar cuenta al instante de que el amante es Lucius y yo quería que dudaran hasta el final. Como antes había dicho que tenía un motivo importante por el cual luchar y más tarde pongo en su boca "tengo un hijo", creí que la conclusión estaba cantada, el hijo era de Draco, ella estaba embarazada cuando hicieron la parodia de asesinato._

_Las notas que le deja creo que son por demás elocuentes. En la última le dice, con otras palabras, que le borró la memoria a Draco y que se la restituyó. Lucius busca redimirse ante los ojos de Hermione al entregarse por propia voluntad a los aurores sabiendo que iba a recibir el beso del dementor. Desde la mente retorcida de Lucius, la manera de redimirse no era morir sino quedarse sin alma._

_No me cayó mal la crítica, en absoluto, me hace sentir un poco mal conmigo no haber sido clara como yo pensaba, pero si me lo dicen puedo mejorar, así que estoy muy agradecida a tanto a vos como a las chicas que expusieron dudas parecidas a las tuyas. Así como les agradezco a las personas que la pusieron en favoritos. Supongo que hubo algunas personas que pescaron todo más allá de mi torpeza al relatar la historia y a otras les costó un poco más. Como sea bienvenido tu review :)_


End file.
